


Jam  Gentleman

by nancysix



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancysix/pseuds/nancysix
Summary: 纯肉，没理由





	Jam  Gentleman

>>>  
   
粘腻的水声回响在大仓的耳畔，身下人粗重的呼吸声越发撩人，发红的眼角和微张的嘴唇都让身下人此刻充满了馥郁的情色感来。  
又深又重的顶弄让那人呼吸间都伴随着暧昧的呻吟，被快感逼到无路可退，他只好伸出颤抖的双手抓住了大仓的肩膀，并伴随着大仓进攻的节奏摆动着纤细柔韧的腰肢。  
大仓刻意的压下身，将自己压低了的喘息洒落在男人的耳畔，惹得男人又是一阵呜咽。  
   
他深深地望进男人迷离却清澈的眼底，第无数次感叹道——  
   
来了这场的酒会太好了。  
   
>>>  
   
那个男人梳着有些松散的背头，黑色的前发落在他的脸侧，戴着一副细细的黑框眼镜，眼镜后的眼睛闪闪发亮，他穿着深蓝色的西装，内里是黑色的衬衣，甚至规规矩矩的扣着最上面的那一颗扣子，昂贵的服装平整且光滑，能看到他纤细的双腿就藏在那布料之下，他正和身边的女人说着话，这么一对比才发现那男人并不高，但肩膀宽阔，身段很不错，面容上带着礼貌却疏离的笑意，虽在人群之中，却又仿佛离这喧嚣的人群极远。  
   
大仓眯着眼肆无忌惮的打量他，那男人在身边女人笑着低头的一刹那移过了眼神，直直的和大仓对上了。  
大仓笑了下，举了举酒杯，男人点了下头，也同样举了下酒杯。  
但就在那女人要抬起头时，大仓扬起有些挑衅的笑容，伸出舌尖沿着上唇舔了一圈，然后不出所料的看到那男人眼神明显深沉下去了。  
女人抬了头，见眼前的男人目光并不在自己身上，随着他的目光看过去，却只能看到空无一人的罗马柱。  
   
>>>  
   
“你叫什么？”  
大仓将吻落在男人的耳朵尖，问道。  
“安田章大，”男人瑟缩了下，抬起眼睛看向大仓，“你呢？”  
“大仓忠义。”大仓说道，将冰凉的手探向了安田西服的下摆，扯开皮带，金属碰撞的清脆声响回荡在狭小的空间里，听的人面红耳赤。  
   
他们正躲在卫生间最里面的隔间里，有些昏暗的灯光落在大仓的发顶，让他看上去多了份柔软的模样，但这份柔软和他手上粗暴的动作并不成正比，他带着薄茧的手指划过安田线条利落的腹部，一手往上去了，解开衣扣，只余了胸膛处及以上的几颗扣子没有解开，而另一只手往下，指间绕着有些粗硬的毛发，拉扯间带来的疼痛却恰到好处的让安田兴奋起来了。  
密丛底下的巨物在大仓手下苏醒了，大仓笑起来，收回了手，安田略有些不解的看向大仓，他的眼睛已经泛上了一层水光，眼尾发红，就连鼻尖都有些红红的，他的额发有些乱了，落在眼前，精英感被削弱了不少，倒是多了几份少年气。  
   
大仓的确得承认一个事实，那就是让一个看上去禁/欲十足的人在自己的挑逗下臣服于自己，臣服于自己所给予他的欲/望里是一件非常有满足感的事情。  
   
就像现在。  
   
男人的西装外套挂在手臂间，衬衣没有被完全脱下来，而是被卷到了胸口以上，袒露出他被蹂/躏得有些糟糕的胸膛，乳尖挺立，在灯光下泛着可疑的暧昧水光，而往下，他的西裤被完全脱掉了挂在身边墙壁的挂钩上，内裤却没那么好的待遇了，被扔在脚边，上面还沾满了湿黏的白色液体，他的阴茎完全勃起了，上面还淌着些许的精液。  
他喘息着，望着眼前男人慢条斯理的扯开领带，解开领口的扣子，他的衣着相比自己要完整许多，都好好的穿在身上，就连裤子也没脱，只是拉下了裤链，释放出自己狰狞的性器。  
大仓凑过去问安田，拉着安田的手伸向自己的性器，握着他的手抚慰着自己，安田仰着头接受着大仓的舔吻，唇舌间的纠缠拉扯出细长的银丝，大仓将黏糊的亲吻沿着他的嘴唇缓缓往下，手上的动作不停，大仓握着自己的手给他撸动的动作让他感觉像自己在自主的安慰他，但又像参与在大仓的自慰中一样，感觉太过奇妙，那不熟悉的硬物在自己的手里摩擦抚摸，倒让自己也开始渴求起来了。  
   
大仓从自己的上衣口袋里拿出一小管润滑液用牙齿咬开，倒在手上探进了安田的后穴。  
被异物入侵的感觉非常奇妙，安田调整着自己的呼吸，努力地放松着自己的身体，忍受着缓慢的探索所带来的钝痛，而当这钝痛过去，奇异到让他头皮发麻的快感升起来了，他无措的抓住了大仓的手，他感到那快感就像电流一样飞快的流遍了全身，连指尖都有些麻痹的错觉了。  
他扩张的动作非常温柔，湿淋淋的股间已经吞下了大仓的三根手指，安田小声的喘息着，背靠着背后的瓷砖，企图让自己燥热的身体稍微冷却一点，他觉得自己再这么热下去大概就会爆炸了。  
“够…够了，”安田咽了口唾沫，“进来吧。”  
大仓看了他一眼，唇角含笑：“等不及了？”  
安田看着他，眼镜早就被大仓摘下来放进了挂着的裤子里，他的眼睛印着昏黄的光晕，就像好多的钻石尘埃落进了他的眼睛，闪闪发光：“再不做…宴会就要结束了。”  
“也是啊，”大仓想了想，“要是被锁在这里可就恼火了呢。”  
安田还没做出回答，就被大仓猛地贯穿了。  
一声呜咽被堵在嗓子口，随着大仓缓缓开始抽送的动作才缓缓泄了出来，悠长的呻吟听在大仓的耳朵里，倒成了最催情的背景音乐。  
   
狭窄的空间里热度逐渐上升，情事里独有的气味弥漫在两人周围，还挟裹着润滑剂甜蜜到有些腻人的香气，这让安田脑袋晕乎乎的，思维已经无法连接起来了，只能被身前这个男人所支配，身下进攻的动作越来越快，快感堆积着，逼得安田呻吟出声，就在他几乎要忘记他们正身在何处时，模模糊糊的传来了男人的谈话声，然后愈来愈近了。  
大仓也注意到了，他放缓了动作，看到安田睁开了半眯着的眼睛看向自己，似乎是在向自己发出疑问，可是大仓没有出声，只是将手指竖在了嘴唇前示意他不要说话。  
男人的脚步声和谈话声更近了，直到能够清晰地传入两人的耳朵里。  
   
“你看见那个穿红色礼服的女人了么？”  
“那么多穿红色礼服的，你说的哪个？”  
“就那个，红衣服，黑头发，没戴首饰，她那么漂亮，别告诉我你没注意到。”  
   
大仓看了眼安田，发现安田似乎清明了些，望着他的眼睛少了些浓重的水汽。  
这倒是让大仓起了恶作剧的心思。  
   
“好像有点印象，她似乎有伴啊？”  
“嗯，但听说是她表哥啊。”  
“哈哈哈，想下手？”  
   
大仓用手捂住安田的嘴，狠狠地摆动了下腰肢，安田的眼睛一下子瞪大了，后穴也缩紧了不少，大仓始料未及，差点惊呼出声。  
他看向始作俑者，那人倒是弯着笑起来了，似乎找到了什么好玩的，见大仓不怀好意的看着自己，便抬起腿蹭了蹭他的腰，张开嘴轻轻朝着大仓的手心哈气。  
这下本就潮湿的手心更是热的不得了了，大仓沉下眼眸，缓缓地将性器挤得更深了。  
   
“嘿，来这种地方除了谈生意不就是猎艳吗？”  
“说的也是，走吧，我也想仔细看看你说的那个女人。”  
   
两人谈论着走开了，卫生间再度回复到了之前的寂静。  
   
怎么可能？  
   
大仓的动作越发的凶狠了，他掐着安田的腰，撞得又深又重，几乎要把自己的囊袋也给挤进去，突如其来的猛烈撞击让安田一下子来不及招架，呻吟一下子泄露了出来：  
“啊——”  
   
“不…慢，慢一点…”  
   
安田抓着大仓的手臂，无力的恳求着，可大仓并没有在乎他的话，依旧我行我素的跟着自己的节奏进攻着。  
   
“慢？再慢酒会可要散了啊？”  
“这可是你说的。”  
   
大仓说，狠狠地将自己粗长的性器捣入安田泥泞的后穴，安田闷哼一声，眼角都沁出了水珠来。  
   
安田所有的感官都集中到了后穴，大仓的性器是如何插入的，他的性器插入到了多深的地方，不停收缩着的肠壁甚至能够感受到大仓火热的性器上暴起的经络，碾过自己的敏感点时更是腿软的几乎站不住，要不是大仓的大手托着自己的臀部，可能自己早就软在地上也说不定。  
大仓肆无忌惮的揉捏着安田手感极好的臀部，并不像女性那样软腻的臀肉，安田的臀部柔软却富有手感，并不用担心会把他捏坏了，肌肉的手感实在过于好，让大仓舍不得移开手。  
   
   
高潮来临时，安田眼前猛地闪过了酒会上他和大仓对上的那一眼。  
   
那种感觉就像现在。  
   
白光炸开，只剩下了那个人的呼吸在耳侧。  
   
   
   
“要去我家吗？”  
“还要来？”  
“一发怎么够让你对我着迷？”  
   
大仓笑。  
安田没说什么，也只是笑了，隐下了滚到了嘴边的话。  
   
   
——看到你的那一眼我就已经对你神魂颠倒了。  
   
 


End file.
